Juntos siempre Juntos
by TMpasion
Summary: Inuyahsa vuelve a dañar a Kagome, está dolida corre por el bosque hasta encontrarse con Sesshomaru que le hará ver otra realidad.


Corría por el bosque, las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas, ya no sabía dónde estaba ni hacia donde iba, solo quería cansarme hasta sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza, no porque la lastimaran sino porque se daba cuenta con él ser con el que estuvo viajando tanto tiempo, ella lo había amado pero él se encargó de destruir ese sentimiento y ahora verlo tan egoísta la llenaba de impotencia.

"_Kikyou, te amo a ti solo a ti, ella es solo un juego que me sirve para detectar los fragmentos"_

Eso le decía para convencerla de que viniera con ellos, tan descarado que las quería tener a las dos en el mismo grupo, tan egoísta que mientras el este satisfecho a ellas se les podía destrozar el corazón, porque lo sabía, sabía que el muy…. Perro se había enamorado de las dos, se lo había dicho a Miroku mientras que creían que ella y sango dormían.

"_No lo entiendes Miroku, las dos forman parte de mi corazón, Kikyou es mi primer amor, dio la vida por mí, es poderosa y me provoca con esa pasión, me enciende, mientras que Kagome enciende todos mis sentidos protectores, es dulce, amable y daría la vida por mí, las dos me quieren y yo las quiero a ambas porque juntas son perfectas, siempre me va a faltar algo mientras las dos no estén juntas, eso es lo que voy a hacer voy a proponerle a Kikyou que viaje con nosotros, ella aceptara porque me ama y Kagome también me ama asi que querrá lo que me hace feliz, que es tenerlas a las dos"_

El muy cretino se pensaba que porque lo amaba me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, esa noche llore mucho, pero como el tiempo pasaba y Kikyou no aparecía él no pudo llevar a cabo su plan hasta hoy en donde ella tuvo la desgracia de salir a buscar agua y encontrarlos muy acaramelados y el susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, eso había sido demasiado para ella y había salido corriendo, era despreciable ver como jugaba con las dos y esperaba que las dos estuvieran conformes con eso solo porque lo amaban, que equivocado estaba para ella el amor era como una planta apenas se entierra la semilla hay que empezar a cuidarla para que florezca sino se marchita y su amor por él se había marchitado por su culpa, ella había intentado protegerlo, había aguantado muchas cosas pero no podía más, eso era demasiado para cualquiera.

Paro a descansar en las raíces de un árbol, ya había dejado de llorar, pero contrario a lo que muchos pensaban ella no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de impotencia, de frustración quería ir y dejar inconsciente a Inuyasha por muchos días, darle tantos "_abajos"_ que le dolieran por un mes, pero no ella no podía con esos sentimientos, ella se apartaría dejaría que el haga su vida con esa sacerdotisa de barro y ella encontraría un nuevo amor, alguien a quien pueda amar y le corresponda como todos se merecen porque ella estaba segura de que Inuyasha ya no ocupaba su corazón, siempre tendría un lugar en él pero como un recuerdo, ahora estaba lista para volver a amar. Y asi su mente de forma inconsciente formo la imagen de un peli-plata en su mente pero de frio mirar y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes como boba, humana? ¿Es que estabas pensando en el estúpido de mi hermanito? – Dijo con burla el dueño de sus pensamientos-

Había llegado allí cuando olio el olor de lágrimas mezclado con su olor, y había salido a buscarla, no entendía porque su demonio interior buscaba protegerla y acabar con eso que la hacía llorar, pero en vez de encontrarla llorando la había encontrado sonriendo como boba, y esa sonrisa le gustaba pero sabía que era causada por su medio hermano y eso lo enojaba, él quería estar en su mente, pero si quería eso significaba que él la amaba, su demonio interior se agito cuando llegó a esa conclusión de satisfacción había pensado que llegar a esos pensamientos le iba a costar más y tardaría mucho más en aceptarlos, pero cuanto más rápido los aceptara más rápido podría marcarla y hacerla suya. Y ahí fue donde Sesshomaru paró en seco los pensamientos de su demonio, marcarla debía ser una broma, tal vez le atraía pero no la marcaria, su odio hacia los humanos era mucho más fuerte. Pero ella no era un humano cualquiera, la había visto pelear por su vida como nadie, su determinación era admirable, su fuerza también, porque aunque el estúpido de su hermano no se haya dado cuenta ella guardaba un fuerte poder en su interior tanto que se comparaba al de él solo había que lograr que lo sacara.

Kagome había levantado la cabeza para contestarle, pero cuando lo vio tan metido en sus pensamientos supo que aunque le hablara él no la escucharía, pasaron unos minutos en los que aprovecho para mirarlo, sus finos rasgos, sus fríos ojos, que ahora tenía una mirada perdida, pero ella sabía que eso ojos podían ver con cariño y amor lo había visto en su mirada cuando miraba a la pequeña Rin y ella quería que la viera así, ser la única capaza de ver a través de ellos. Porque si había olvidado su amor inalcanzable por Inuyasha para enamorarse de su hermano, el sentimiento había empezado casi sin darse cuenta, empezó preocupándose cuando peleaba con Inuyasha, por ver que Inuyasha no lo lastimara, después en las peleas contra Naraku también pasaba con un ojo sobre él aunque eso muchas veces la desconcentrará y ocasionaba que su vida peligrara, estuvo segura de que era cuando justamente en uno de esos enfrentamientos él la había salvado agarrándola con sus brazos apenas la tocó ella sintió que el mundo desaparecía, aunque sabía que el despreciaba a los humanos, que había intentado más de una vez matarla a ella y a su grupo y que nunca se pararía a pensar en una estúpida humana como él la llamaba y ella seguiría sufriendo pero en el corazón no se manda. Pasaron unos minutos en que ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo pero él no la escuchaba.

- ¡Sesshomaru!- grito para llamar su atención-

- ¿Por qué gritas humana? Estoy aquí- respondió Sesshomaru, ningún humano se había atrevido a gritarle, esa era otra cosa ella tenía más valentía que cualquier humano y hasta de varios youkai—

-Grito porque parece que estas en la luna, y mi nombre es Kagome, no humana, es solo un nombre supongo que para un youkai no es muy difícil acordarse un nombre, o si?- con una mirada de astucia Kagome replico-

- Tu nombre no me importa, HUMANA, te llamó como quiero, y no me conteste mi primera pregunta-

- Bueno, DEMONIO, yo también te llamo como quiero y si no te quiero responder no lo hago, pero para tu tranquilidad no, no estaba pensando en tu hermanito- dijo Kagome enfrentándolo-

Lo que no se había percatado ninguno es que mientras discutían se fueron acercando hasta quedar parados uno frente del otro, tan cerca que el aroma de ella inundó la fosas del peliplata y su demonio interior ronroneo, RONRONEO y por supuesto para Kagome no pasó desapercibido aunque ella estaba bastante atrapa por su olor, también.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ronroneaste?- Pregunto una desconcertada Kagome- ¿Es que acaso tanto te gusta mi olor?-

- Deliras Humana, es que acaso ya escuchas cosas o son tus ansias de que me fije en ti- replico él haciéndose el desentendido.

- No me lo quieras negar, Sesshomaru, yo sé muy bien lo que escuche- ligeramente ruborizada y haciéndose la tonta con lo que él había dicho.

- Y yo sé muy bien lo que hago, humana, y por supuesto que no ronronee, en todo caso habrá sido un gruñido por tu altanería- Se auto felicitó por la excusa- Y no piense que no me he dado cuenta que has ignorado mi comentario anterior, además enrojeciste, asi que dime te gustó-

- Por supuesto que NO- Pero lo dijo tan rápido que sonó a mentira y él se dio cuenta.

- Segura humana porque a mí me sonó a mentira- dijo el acercándose ya más seguro de que terrones estaba pisando

- Claro que sé que siento- Dijo ya recuperando la compostura

- Ah se me olvidaba que tu estas enamorada de Inuyasha- lo dijo con tanto desprecio que ella lo notó

- ¿Celoso? No te preocupes que por Inuyasha ya no siento nada- replico ella acercándosele un poco más

- Yo no sentiría celos por una estúpida humana cuando tengo filas de Youkais que se me ofrecen-

- Que arrogante que eres, pero igual aunque tengas varias sigues soltero- dijo con algo de duda la última parte

- Ahora quien es la celosa, humana-

- Asi que antes tú también estabas celoso, te acabas de pisar solito- dijo Kagome con un deje triunfante

- Has dicho "tú también" asi que, también, te has pisado solita humana- dijo él en el mismo tono.

Pero habían quedado tan cerca uno del otro que no sabían quién dio el ultimo pasó pero de un momento a otro se estaban besando, un beso que aunque ninguno lo admitiera en voz alta habían deseado mucho. Estuvieron besando durante bastante tiempo habían quien sometía a quien, por supuesto Sesshomaru sometió a Kagome, y cuando ella cedió el control dándole la victoria su demonio interior volvió a ronronear.

- Me negarás ahora que no ronroneas cuando me acerco- dio ella separándose un poco

- MMM… es por ti, tu olor hace despertar a mi demonio interior asi que técnicamente no soy yo- dijo él intentado evadir el tema sin saber que se estaba metiendo más.

- Ja tenía razón-

- Ahora admite que yo te gustó- dijo el observándola directamente a los ojos.

- Es que no te quedó claro, yo no ando besando así a la gente porque si pero quien crees…- ella iba a continuar pero unos labios no la dejaron continuar, él ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba.

- Ahora admite que yo te gustó- dijo Kagome queriendo escucharlo de sus labios

- Me gustas- susurró y volvió a besarla para que ella no notara que un tenue rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Lo que ninguno notó por estar tan pendiente del otro es que alguien observaba la escena en silencio y que cada vez su furia aumentaba más hasta que escucho lo que él susurraba y estalló.

- Quita tus malditas manos de MI mujer, Sesshomaru- Gritó Inuyasha furioso

Los dos se sobresaltaron ante tal grito que interrumpía esa pequeña burbuja que habían creado, aunque Sesshomaru rápidamente se recompuso tomando su actitud fría e indiferente.

- Ella no está marcada, ella no es de tu propiedad- Contraatacó Sesshomaru como si hablara del tiempo aunque por dentro estaba queriendo matar a su hermano por reclamar algo que le pertenecía a ÉL, ella era de él y no pensaba compartirla.

- Ella me ama a mí, aléjate de ella, huelo sus lágrimas seguramente las has obligado- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome para según él protegerla.

Pero antes de llegar a ella, la mano de ella fue más rápida que él y estampó contra su mejilla dejando impactado tanto a Inuyasha como a Sesshomaru que nunca pensó que ella llegaría a pegarle.

- Nunca más reclames cosas que no te pertenecen, yo ya no te amo, tú te has encargado de matarlo- dijo ella con sus llenos de lágrimas- dijo Kagome- Tú con tu egoísmo y egocentrismo, solo preocupándote por ti sin siquiera preguntar por cómo me sentía-

- Kagome solo estas enojada cuando te calmes te sentirás culpable- intentando convencerla y convencerse de que era mentira porque esas palabras había dolido más de lo que había pensado.

- No digas que siento o que no, tú no sabes nada, te lo vuelvo a repetir tú no eres mi dueño- dijo Kagome que se había acercado inconscientemente a Sesshomaru

- Eres mía Kagome, tu dijiste que permanecerías a mi lado- Inuyasha seguía confiado de que solo era un arrebato o al menos eso aparentaba

- No, Inuyasha, yo permanecería a tu lado mientras mi amor por ti estuviera vivo, mientras verte sintiera ternura, me enamore de tu lado noble y ya no eres eso el Inuyasha que yo amaba ya no existe-

- No es mentira-

- No, Inuyasha, es verdad ahora vuelve con Kikyou yo ya no me meteré en el medio-

- Kagome tu deber es venir con nosotros y juntar los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku, no puedes irte- dijo Inuyasha como último recurso.

-No, no me voy a ir, simplemente yo ya no seguiré con ustedes, Kikyou puede remplazarme, yo seguiré sola-

Sesshomaru que hasta el momento había permanecido como espectador atento a todos los detalles habló.

- No, no irás sola vendrás conmigo- dijo

- Gracias Sesshomaru-

- Ni pensarlo, después de lo que encontré cuando llegue ni loco dejes que te vayas con él, es que acaso estas enamorada de él?- dijo Inuyasha

- Eso ya no te importa, Inuyasha- dijo Kagome- Dile a los demás que me fui por voluntad propia y que siempre seremos amigos y que tal vez pronto vaya a verlos.

Y con eso tomo la mano de Sesshomaru que los envolvió en una esfera de luz y con eso partieron.

-KAGOME!- fue lo último que escuchó

Cuando ya llevaban varios minutos volando empezaron a descender y llegaron a un descampado en medio de un bosque.

- Yo si quiero saber si estas enamorada de mí y creo que a mi si me incumbe- dijo Sesshomaru al tocar piso- No te preocupes que Inuyasha no nos encontrará-

- Para que quieres saberlo, Sesshomaru- preguntó Kagome

- Para asi poder besarte cuando quiero y poder decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo cada vez bajando el nivel de voz a medida que hablaba mientras que tomaba a una sonrojada Kagome de la cintura.

- Te amo, Sesshomaru- y lo besó.

Sabía que ese sentimiento le traería problemas, que tendría que enfrentar a sus amigos, que Inuyasha seguiría buscándola, que todavía debían derrotar a Naraku y hasta tendrían que pelear contra sus prejuicios sobre los humanos , que la relación no sería fácil que en más de una ocasión discutirían pero en ese momento en sus brazos podía venir el fin del mundo que ella moriría feliz lo demás podrían enfrentarlo pero JUNTOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS.


End file.
